White
by Oblivious Munchies
Summary: In which Harry met Byakuran


White.

Harry Potter stared ridiculously at the figure in front of him. Adorned in torn jeans and white shirt that hang off the teenager's shoulders by a thread, not to mention the blindingly white hair, he is the perfect description of the last person the Dursley wanted to be associated with.

The teen smiled. "Hello, Harry. I'm Byakuran", he said, "the Dursley had asked me to pick you up".

No. Bloody. Way! Inner Harry screamed.

Harry might not be the brightest child in Hogwarts, that's Hermione, but he is an expert to all things Dursley. Being a Dursley means being normal. Everything that are less than normal and could affect their respectful standing should be avoided at any cost regardless of the troubles that they would need to endure. Therefore, the chances for his aunt and uncle to ask this Byakuran to pick him up is the same as Malfoy asking Ron to be his best friend.

Maybe he should have accepted Ms. Weasley's offer to wait with him just now. If he had, he certainly could ask her to send him back to Privet Drive and kick this possible kidnapper where the Sun doesn't shine before spending the rest of his summer in his private hell. He bet that memory could cheer him up more than Dudley's terrified face when Harry scares him with his 'magic' later on. Now, he was all alone in this noisy and crowded King Cross Station where his hoarse voice- thanks to the Weasley twins, would not be heard and his small figure already towered by most people-including his kidnapper.

He totally regretted being caught in the Weasley twins scheme. The twins had went around telling all Gryffindor first years that they should shout out their goodbye to Hogwarts when the train starts to move. "It's the first years tradition", they said. What a croak of bull! Joining Ron who was up against Dean and Seamus to see who was the loudest was a mistake. The whole train had heard them. They were in their little competition so much that they didn't realised the rest of their housemates had stopped shouting when they saw no one from other House did it. He got cooed at! Apparently little first-years shouting "Bye-bye Hogwarts!" in high spirit falls under the older students definition of cute.

Hmph!

How would he face Malfoy next year? That git surely would remember this _forever and ever_ and tell everyone until he's old that even his grandchildren know it!

Anyway, he couldn't scream but he still could _kick_. Satisfied with the idea, Harry's eyes glint.

Byakuran noticed it. _Hmph, cheap trick time._ In a dash, he wrapped his arms around Harry like a vengeful snake and pulled him into a hug.

Harry laid there limply as the odd male exclaimed loudly on how he miss his baby cousin. "It had been so long since we met! I miss you Ha-chan!" he squealed. Then, Byakuran pulled his head up and looked at him from up and down and asked in a curious tone that is still too loud for Harry's liking, "Did you get shorter?"

Thus, this was how Harry Potter, who started struggling with all his might after hearing the ever sensitive question, got kidnapped. Being carried out of the King Cross Station like a kid on tantrum in one hand while his kidnapper grinned widely at their amused audiences that had overheard them, his other hand swinging Harry's school trunk like a hyperactive child on a trip.

Locating his undistinguished car, he wasted no time in locking themselves into its backseats. Grinning, Byakuran pounced on more questions before Harry even had the chance to catch his breath from his abrupt kidnapping.

"That was your first year right? How was it? Did you kill the Basilisk? Oh sorry, it was dragon this time right? Is it wrong? Hmm, was it your giant's dog?"

Harry snapped.

"Who are you?" the frustrated yell filled the car. Despite his newly-ended adventure, Harry was scared. It was easier to endure unexpected things like this at Hogwarts with his friends and magic (even if it was Voldemort) than facing it alone in the Muggle world where he was alone and powerless. He did not want to be expelled for using magic!

"Tsk, tsk, I had told you before haven't I? I'm Byakuran", the pale adolescent said, a small smile carved on his face.

Irritated and desperate beyond measure now, Harry did the only thing a child can do in the situation. He grabbed his kidnapper's right hand and bit it. Hard.

Now it was the turn for screech to fill the car.

Proud of the reaction, Harry looked up at Byakuran in the eyes and threatened him in his best imitation of Snape's scathing tone.

"Answer it properly or I'll bite you again!"

Cradling his hand pitifully to his chest, Byakuran looked aghast. Harry applauded himself silently, sure of his victory.

Meanwhile, the ex-world dictator was trying to convince himself that he did not see what he just saw. He absolutely did not just see _a mini Hibari FREAKING Kyouya_ in the place of the small eleven year old boy just now! _Note to self, don't let them meet._

Consoling himself with the plan, he then did what he did best. Getting on others nerve. Instead of complying with the Harry's order, he proceeded to unnerve the child further by asking his car driver to start moving, laughing inside his head when he saw Harry's paling face.

As tears started gathering inside the small wizard's eyes however, he instantly regretted his decision. Taking pity, he decided it was the time for a proper explanation anyway. But, one picture doesn't hurt right? He already took dozens of them in secret when he first saw Harry at the train station after all. Blame that cute face, he totally not a creepy stalker!

Light flashed from the camera.

'He-he took my picture!' thought Harry in disbelief. This is really bad, he concluded as he pulled out his wand from his shirt, a spell readied at his lips. Using magic is entirely acceptable in this situation, he assured himself. 'This guy is surely a paedophile!'

"Wait! Wait!" Byakuran yelled as he hastily grabbed Harry's wand from his hand. "I'm sorry okay? I'll explain it properly now!"

Holding the wand as captive behind his back, he continued.

"I'm someone that you are supposed to meet in the future. I'm here now to help you because.." at this, regret was clearly painted on his face.

"In an alternate future that had passed, I had destroyed your life."

 **Any comments?**


End file.
